¡Soy Gay!
by Anniih
Summary: Alfred se da cuenta de su condición sexual. Es gay. Le gustan los hombres. Le gusta Arthur, y va a su casa a declararse de manera gay. Lo ama de la manera más gay que pueda tener. ¿Y Arthur es gay? *UKxUSA*


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Hetalia pertenecen a Hidekaz.

**Advertencia: Semi-Lemon. Narración. Vocabulario sexual. El fic no tiene intención de insultar a alguien de cualquier condición sexual, menos burlarme.**

**Pareja:** UKxUSA/ArthurxAlfred. _¡Jo!_

**Si no te gusta el orden, puedes irte y dejar que otras disfruten.**

**No soy responsable de cegueras.**

_Esto no tiene ningún sentido racional, es totalmente random, bizarro, asdasfsafad y gay._

.

* * *

¡**S**oy **G**ay!

Un joven de cabello rubio había terminado de cocer su nuevo símbolo ante su persona. Es realmente maravillosa. ¡Lindos colores que harán juego con el cielo azul! Eso suena algo gay. ¿Y eso importa? ¡Ahora no! ¡Porque es gay! ¿Por qué no se dio cuenta antes de su condición sexual? Incluso tenía sospechas desde que era pequeño siendo cuidado por la persona que le hace sentirse tan gay. Pero el día ha llegado para gritarle a los cuatro vientos. Para ir a la casa de Arthur y decirle que es gay y que lo ama. De seguro que el mayor debe ser gay también, o sea, tenía sus revolcadas con piratas ¿verdad? ¡Entonces es gay! ¡La vida está a su favor! ¡Y los colores los seguirán! Y como es tan gay, desea que le folle. Siempre lo ha soñado desde sus lindos y tiernos catorce años.

_Arthur que le folle._

Mira a su alrededor con la tela que coció en casa. Apresura los pasos hasta llegar a la casa del inglés. Golpea rápidamente la puerta tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo. ¡Por favor! ¡Que no lo eche!

Inglaterra abre la puerta.

― ¿Alfred? ¿Qué quieres?

― ¿Puedo pasar? Tenemos que conversar.

Y así, el mayor lo deja pasar a la sala. Ninguno toma asiento.

― ¿Qué quieres conversar? No tengo todo el día.

―Arthur… ―pronuncia. Luego saca la tela doblada de sus bolsillos y la extiende hacia arriba― ¿Te gusta mi bandera de colores? ¡Es linda, tiene rosado y turquesa! ―hace movimientos bastante extraño proviniendo de un hombre.

―Alfred…estás actuando de una manera que me está asustando ―lo nota sintiéndose preocupado―. Pareces…gay.

― ¡Eso es! ―exclama como si el británico hubiese acertado en ganarse un auto último modelo― ¡Arthur! ¡Te amo, no me importa que seas hombre! ―dice todo tierno ardiéndole el rostro. ¿Tierno? Entre poesías baratas, lo es.

― ¿Qué? ¿De qué mierda me hablas? ―esto no es racional proviniendo de la cabeza del norteamericano. Se asusta más cuando sus manos son sostenidas por las de él de manera…gay.

―Siemprehequeridoquemefolles,desdemiscatorcesaños,ahoraquierocumplirmisueño. Hagamoselamor,soygay. ―habla rápido en un microsegundo.

Inglaterra pestañea sin entender ni una puta palabra.

―No te entendí nada. Habla más lento.

―A mí me gusta rápido, fuerte y con ganas ―dice en doble sentido en causar ninguna gracia en el mayor―. Dije: Siemprehequeridoquemefolles,desdemiscatorcesaños,ahoraquierocumplirmisueño. Hagamoselamor,soygay.

―No te endiento nada. Sé más claro. ―comienza a irritarse.

Estados Unidos toma aire relajando los músculos.

―Siempre he querido que me folles, desde mis catorces años, ahora quiero cumplir mi sueño. Hagamos el amor, soy gay. ―al fin lo dice, claro y preciso sin dejar de sostenerlo siendo muy romántico. Sí, eso fue romántico.

― ¡Debes estar bromeando! ―sobresalta con leve rubor. Alfred debe estar enfermo, tiene que llevarlo enseguida a esos lugares de prostitución accediendo a cogerle una mano para salir de la casa― ¡Conozco a unas _amigas _que te puedan ayudar!

El menor lo frena. ― ¡No, no quiero estar con esas que a ti te gustan! ¡Soy gay! ¡Me gustan los hombres, me gustan los colores! ¡Te amo Arthur! ¡Hazme tuyo! ¡Mi trasero es todo tuyo!

― ¡Déjate de tonterías! ―no quiere creérselo, por ahora.

― ¡Hazme tuyo! ¡Sé que también eres gay! ―todavía entusiasmado lo sujeta de los hombros con todo el rostro rojo, bueno solo un poco― ¡Tuviste sexo con hombres cuando eras pirata, eso te hace ser gay! ¡Apuesto que aun sigues acostándote con hombres! ¡Vamos Arthur, hazme tuyo! ¡Fóllame! ¡Pártame en dos! ¡Quiero sentirte duro adentro, llenándome de tu semen! ¡Esta es mi condición sexual! ¡Soy gay! ―grita tanto que queda sin aliento complicando la respiración.

―T-Tú… ―tartamudea desorientando recopilando cada palabra dicha por Alfred. Cielos…suenan tan placentero que nombre su "esencia", que le esté pidiendo que le invada por detrás; estás tentaciones no ayudan en hacerlo resistir, son buenas para el inglés sobre todo cuando se lo piden gritando.

―Soy gay. ¿Tú también lo eres? Sé que me deseas, sé que deseas llenarme de tu leche por dentro. ―demasiada tentación junta.

―Y-yo…también soy gay ―afirma algo avergonzando pero al final recupera la cordura de madurez…gay―. Y…siempre he querido follarte, Alfred. ―también es tierno y caballero.

Quedan en silencio.

Es el momento más mágico que han vivido. El estadounidense lo suelta y le sonríe con serenidad de la misma forma que el país británico. El amor se siente en el aire.

―Me quitaré los pantalones ―pronuncia el menor y va desabrochándose la prenda, bajándola hasta las rodillas junto con la ropa interior. Termina agachándose mostrando toda su humanidad trasera a los orbes verdes, siendo un cuatro tentador y exquisito para el mayor, mientras se apoya en el borde del sillón―. Te estoy esperando. Soy todo tuyo. Métemelo.

―Como gustes. ―sonríe soberbio, jamás pensó que este día llegaría de la forma más extraña e inusual, pero vale con hacerle el amor e introducir su ya erecto sexo. Sí, es tan gay que lo tiene endurecido con solo esas palabras de la boca Alfred.

Posteriormente, va sacando su miembro.

―Te voy a romper Alfred. ―dice apoyando las manos a los lados de la cintura estadounidense, cerca para entrar.

―No importa ―mira hacia atrás, luego para adelante con una sonrisa gay―. Mételo hasta el fondo y que me dejes tu deliciosa semilla en mi trasero.

Entonces, Arthur introduce lentamente su erección en la entrada americana sintiendo que está muy apretado. De todas formas se va moviendo, empujando hasta lograr entrar por completo haciendo gemir de dolor y placer al gay de Alfred, arrancándole las respiraciones. Los dos teniendo los rostros sonrojados por el sexo gay.

El cariño se muestra en sus palabras gay, muy gay. Se besan gaymente sin dar pausa a nada. Se nota que se aman más que nada en el mundo, sintiendo que están siendo uno solo en el sillón, uniendo sus corazones y almas gay.

Alfred ama Arthur. Arthur ama Alfred. De manera gay que solo ellos lo pueden hacer. Se aman tanto que ya tienen su futuro ideal armado.

Se aman…

E hicieron el amor eternamente como los gay que son.

Fin.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Enserio, **no** busquen sentido a esto. ¡No lo tiene! Si alguien quedó traumo o traumada, no es mi culpa, para eso están las advertencias. A lo mejor eres ciego o ciega. El fic no tiene intención de insultar a alguien de cualquier condición sexual, menos burlarme. Lo único que quiero conseguir con esto, es que se rían, nada más.

Se me ocurrió…mientras no hacía nada xD

Y sí, hicieron el amor eternamente... ¿cómo? No lo sé... xD

Antes de dejarles ciertos datos gay, el UKxUSA!Fem que tenía casi listo… ¡Se borró! Yo lo guardé… ¡Y hoy lo iba a terminar y no estaba! Me quería morir en ese momento… ¡Tenía lemon! ¡Lemon! *trata de calmarse* Tendrán que esperar para hacer otro. También estoy planeando en escribir un shota, UKxUSA. Alfred tendrá entre unos 12 años más o menos. No haré nada de violación, no me gusta ese tipo de shota, me gusta más lindos y cursis, y eso haré. Si a alguien no le gusta el shota UKxUSA, no importa, lo escribiré igual. _¡Wajajajajaja~! Les prometo que lo amaran, o eso espero ._._

* * *

**Datos Gay:**

La bandera que llevaba el gay de Alfred es "La bandera Gay" o "Bandera de Arcoíris" a veces denominada "Bandera de la Libertad". Ha sido utilizada como símbolo del orgullo gay y lésbico desde la década de los '70. Los diferentes colores simbolizan la diversidad en la comunidad gay y sus colores son utilizados a menudo en marchas por reclamos. **Nació en los Estados Unidos**, pero ahora es utilizada en todo el mundo.

Queda claro que Alfred es gay.

* * *

El fic fue gaymente muy gay.

Espero que se hayan reído de lo random que fue ;D

Mis condolencias a las que entraran a clases el jueves y a las que ya entraron en mi país Manu, digo Chile. Disfruten las clases de la manera más gay que puedan xD

Saludos!

Bye bye!

**¿Review's?**

Aunque sean gay's.

*le tiran tomates y entre más de manera gay(?)*


End file.
